


Friends With Benefits

by IWishIWastheMoon



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is in the hopes of seducing a cute girl, when his good friend Benedict ends up cock-blocking him. Benedict offers him an apology. Of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

The girl was stunning, and Tom had spent better part of an evening wooing her. His hopes were high that by the end of the evening the girl would follow him to his hotel room. It was a wedding and that’s what you did in weddings, if you were almost the only single man in attendance. And to be honest, he really needed to get laid.

A significant down side of making films were the long shoots on location. It wasn’t easy to take care of your basic needs as a single man, if your public image was that of a prince charming. He had had a few close calls with random hook ups, and in the end resigned to the fact that his right hand was his best friend while filming. But now he wasn’t filming and the girl was from a family that wouldn’t want their offspring’s indiscretions posted all over the internet. 

She was blushing under his gaze. The delicious shade of pink travelled from her cheeks down to her cleavage. His cock twitched at the sight of the pale skin and her plump breasts the dress did little to hide. Tom was discreetly glancing at the clock; he could soon ask her to step outside to cool a bit. He only needed to get her within kissing distance, and his night would be secured. And, no he wasn’t cocky. He was that good. 

***

The soft breasts pressing against him were driving him mad. His cock was hard enough to burst, and he couldn't help a moan whenever the girl ground herself against him. Her eager mouth was welcoming his tongue, and the small whimpers leaving her made him want to take her now, in the garden, and who cares that anyone could walk in on them. He just wanted to bend her over the bench and lift those skirts to see that round arse he was currently kneading. His moan turned into a growl when her hand brushed hesitantly over his crotch.

"Oh, yes...just like that," he encouraged the girl and was rewarded by fingers wrapping around him through the fabric.

He fleetingly thought that he was probably too wound up to take it slow, but every coherent thought flew out the window when she pulled his hand on her half-naked breasts. It took him all of two seconds to release those beautiful perky breasts and attack them with his mouth. Her nipples hardened under his tongue, and her hand on his cock tightened its grip. Oh god, if she continued that he would come in his pants.

"Mary, what the hell!"

The girl pulled away from him with a scream. She quickly hid her breasts, blushing violently. Tom took a deep breath and turned, not bothering to adjust his raging erection. Like he could hide it, in these trousers.

"Ben, mate. This is a surprise," his tone was verging on acid, but what the hell. The dark man had effectively cock-blocked him.

His friend ignored him, instead looking at the girl, Mary, sternly. Her eyes were downcast and her skin was still flushed.

"Your father is looking for you. You better go make yourself decent and find him."

Tom watched the hours of seduction disappear into thin air, when the girl paled and gasped. She shot an apologetic look towards him and ran back to the house.

"Ben, what the..." he started, trying to rein in his growing frustration.

"And you," his friend bellowed. "What the hell you think you are doing?"

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory," he was being sarcastic he knew it. The painful throbbing of his cock wasn't making him exactly amenable.

"Oh, fuck off, man," Ben's voice was angry. Now Tom was starting to get pissed, too. "What?" His voice was sharp. "Why should I thank you? I had a perfectly good thing going on, and you barge in. And chase her away!"

"She's my god damned cousin!"

"So?" Tom was watching the dark man ruffle the black curls in frustration. "I remember you hitting on my sister." He said snarkily.

"Yes, but I wasn't pushing my cock in her face," Ben shot back at him.

"You would have, if she had let you," Tom was practically hissing now. "What the hell, man. You knew I needed to get laid. If I remember correctly, it was you, who pointed out that this wedding would be the perfect place to get some without having to fear all of internet knowing!"

His friend had the grace to look embarrassed now. "But she's my cousin."

"So fucking what! She was willing and of age, so who the hell cares, whose cousin she is." He was really getting angry now, the realisation that the hours he spent in warming up the girl were wasted and he was left with a throbbing cock and a night of wanking.

Ben was giving him the look. There was only a faint shade of pink on his cheeks when he uttered the words. "Well, when I said that I was thinking more of us being in the same place at the same for the first time in ages."

Tom was looking at his friend, eyebrows arched. Ben was wearing a perfectly tailored tux, and his dark curls were a messy halo. He was shifting on his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable at his admission. It had been a while. But it was tempting. And he wouldn't have to remember to be the gentleman, which, with this level of sexual frustration, was frankly a relief.

"Well, if I'm the one doing all the pounding," Tom let the words drop; "I might be amenable to your apology."

Ben's eyes darkened. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Without further ado, he turned and started to walk back to the house.

The moment the door to his room clicked shut he pushed Ben against the door. The gasp leaving his friend was that of arousal and pain when his back hit the wooden frame with force. There was no gentle kissing now. Their lips were hungry and he felt the slight stubble scratching his skin. Tom sneaked his hands into the dark curls and yanked. 

"Oh, fuck." Ben's voice was husky. 

"Now I'm starting to remember, why I like these Sherlock curls," Tom chuckled, slightly out of breath. 

"Look who's talking," the dark man responded by pulling him back to his lips by tugging his hair, where the blasted curls were doing their best to break free. 

"Golden retriever, was it?" 

Ben broke the kiss to push him on the bed. He landed on his back, with a thud.

The shorter man was soon straddling him. Tom's cock was once again throbbing, the fabric of his trousers causing almost unbearable friction. Ben was looking at his crotch, smiling smugly. The bulge he was sporting was huge, and he could feel the moisture drenching through the fabric. 

"Well, well. Someone wasn't lying about needing to get laid." 

His moan was more like a howl when Ben released his cock. The hand closing around his shaft was gripping him just the right way, not too tight, not too soft. Just like he would do it himself, but it felt so much better because it wasn't his hand.

Ben continued working his cock. His fist sliding up and down, thumb brushing the head, he was soon spreading the pre-cum all over his cock. Tom was thrusting into his hand; his climax was building up quickly. 

"How do you want to come?" Ben was asking, his own trousers tenting badly by now. 

Tom considered it for a split second: "I want to fuck your mouth." 

He quickly rolled away under Ben and in a matter of moments their positions were reversed, the dark man on his back. Tom stood up and pulled Ben with him. His fist curled tightly in the dark curls. 

"Kneel," he was growling. 

His friend might have snorted, if he hadn't been so eager himself. 

"This is going to be fast," Tom warned when the warm mouth enveloped his cock. His thrusts were deep, and both men were soon moaning. Ben had released his own cock, and was palming his hardness in the rhythm of Tom's thrusts in his mouth.

Ben's throat muscles were milking him. The man had practically no gag reflex, and was one of the few, who were able to take all of his considerable length. His friend knew his body intimately, and it didn’t take long for him to be on edge again. 

Ben’s mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was twirling around his tip. The telling twitches of Tom’s orgasm starting the dark man relaxed his throat. His left hand cupped Tom’s balls and he tugged the skin gently sliding his fingers to press his perineum. Tom’s grip tightened on the soft curls, and he thrust deep in Ben’s throat. When the lips closed over the base of his cock, he came. His cock spasmed violently and the long spurts of his cum filled Ben’s mouth. 

Tom stood there for a moment, legs shaking, breathing heavily. Ben was getting on his feet, wiping his mouth. The men removed their clothes quickly, there was no need for romance or teasing. Ben was still painfully hard, but he knew better than to do anything about himself. Tom was watching his friend with hooded eyes. He was still angry at Ben for being such a cockblocker, but in hindsight the evening might turn out better this way. He could still feel the tension in his shoulders, and knew that with Mary, he probably would have had to go easier than he needed now. 

"Prepare yourself," he commanded the shorter man. 

Ben took the lube from the night stand and poured a generous amount on his palm. "Are you sure, you don't want to help?"

Tom might have let out a very unmanly whimper, when the dark man kneeled on the bed and slid his lubed-up fingers between his butt cheeks.

"You know you want it," his friend was teasing him. "You can smack me in the bum a few times, if you still want to pretend you're mad at me." 

Groaning Tom relented. His cock was already filling at the sight of those muscular cheeks flexing in front of him. He kneeled behind Ben and gave the man a sound slap on the ass. The low grunt was enough to make his cock stand proud. 

"Why would I want to smack your bony ass, when I could have a sweet round girly ass under me," Tom growled. His words were still angry-sounding, but the long slender fingers sliding between Ben's cheeks told another story. The dark man relaxed under his fingers.

He kept teasing Ben's hole, until the other bucked against his fingers. Soon he was able to slip one finger through the tight ring of his anus. The second one followed soon, and Tom started to scissor him open. The low stream of moans and curses flowed from his friend, and when his long fingers located the prostate, Ben nearly knocked him off the bed, when he arched against his hand. 

"Has it been a while to you as well, Benny?" Tom slid a third finger in and continued stroking his prostate. The dark man was moaning loudly now and when Tom withdrew his fingers, the tight muscle ring remained stretched open.

Tom quickly took the lube and poured a big dollop on his cock. He spread the rest on Ben's hole. Taking a deep breath, he slid his cock in. Slowly, inch by inch, listening to his friend's reactions, stopping to let him get used to the thick cock stretching him open. When he was fully seated, they both stopped moving. Savouring the moment, Tom let his hands trace the long lean back muscles in front of him. His hand pressed Ben down on the bed. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard now," he whispered. Ben was mumbling something incoherent. It might have been 'sod off'.

He was all hot and tight around his cock. He pounded him hard, his cock sliding in and out of the tight tunnel. Tom was driving himself hard against the lean man moaning under him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, Ben pushing himself up on his elbows to meet his thrusts. Both men were moaning loudly now. 

"Yes...more...,"Ben panted breathlessly. 

Tom's lips traced his shoulder blades, tongue and teeth, tasting the salty sweat of his skin. When he found the right angle hitting Ben's prostate, the dark man went from moaning to breathless curses. He was clenching around his cock, almost forcing the orgasm out of him. Pulling back a bit, Tom took Ben's hips pulling the other man on his knees. His hand found the rock hard cock bobbing between Ben's legs. 

"Make yourself come," he told him releasing the cock, when he felt another set of fingers curling around the shaft. Taking a firm grip of Ben's hips, Tom started thrusting hard chasing his own orgasm. He felt the other man tremble under him. Despite the roughness of his thrusts, he made sure to hit his prostate every time. Ben was clenching violently around his cock. 

"Tell me when," Tom was gasping, he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, and intensified his attack on the other man's prostate. 

"Oh god, now...I'm coming," the dark man was stuttering under him, his muscles clamping tightly around Tom's cock. Tom drove himself hard, his hips jerking uncontrollably, when his second climax washed over him. He felt his cock convulse violently, and thick spurts of his cum filled Ben. His friend was riding his own climax, thrashing and moaning under him. 

He was panting hard, as if after a long run. He pulled himself carefully out of Ben and lied down next to the other, equally breathless, man. 

“Oh, fuck. That was something,” Ben was muttering. 

Tom laughed tiredly. “You’re not wrong there.”

“When was the last time we did this?” Ben watched him through his eyelashes. 

“God, I don’t remember. Too long ago, if you ask me.” He stretched on the bed enjoying the slight ache of his muscles. 

“So, we’ll do it again, soon?” There was a question in the dark man’s voice. 

“Oh yeah. Though maybe we could ask Mary to join us next time. Your ass is really quite bony.” He erupted in laughter, when Ben smacked him loudly in the head. “My ass is not bony!”


End file.
